


Captain, Vice Captain

by Evensings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Captain Yahaba Shigeru, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evensings/pseuds/Evensings
Summary: When Oikawa hands off the volleyball team captaincy to an unsuspecting Yahaba, the soon-to-be third year has doubts in his abilities.Where Kyoutani needs to step into his new roll as Vice Captain a lot sooner than he expected.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	Captain, Vice Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Just Yahaba being unsure of himself and Kyoutani being forced to be all vice captain-like minutes after officially receiving the title.

Yahaba didn't know what he was expecting the next practice after their loss in the prefectural finals, but this wasn't it. The four starting third year members are standing in front of the group, addressing the team they'd be leaving behind. Hanamaki and Matsukawa had gone first, a combined short goodbye message littered with digs at the retiring setter and ace. Iwaizumi had gone next, an honest thanks for the years, a promise to keep in touch, a warning that he'd be watching interhighs next year so we'd better make Seijoh proud, and with a nod to Kyoutani, who'd be inheriting the number four jersey, the title of ace, and the vice captaincy, he stepped back. 

So far, so good. Kindaichi was tearing up a little to his left, Kunimi seemed exasperated at his friend's emotional state, but was giving him a half-hearted pat on the back. Watari was listening intently. Kyoutani had showed up, which in and of itself was an achievement, and was standing there quietly. So when Oikawa stepped up to speak, Yahaba wasn't expecting anything out of the ordinary. He definitely wasn't thinking about the position Oikawa would have to hand off to one of them. 

It started out generic enough, "I had the best time playing with each and every one of you. No matter what  _ anyone  _ says," Oikawa looks annoyed, "I would pick this team over and over again. I'm proud to share the court with you." He goes on for a while, a typical Oikawa tangent, about how he won't be setting to 'His Iwa-chan' anymore, but that volleyball had not seen the last of Oikawa Tooru, and he'd make sure our foes saw defeat at his hands one day. 

"Of course, that doesn't mean that you guys can slack off! Seijoh needs to stand tall, rule the court. I want to see you guys crush Karasuno next year, I want to see Shiratorizawa flounder at your feet." This was starting to sound more like the monologue of a B-rate movie villain instead of a third year high schooler leaving his volleyball team. Iwaizumi seems to think so too, if the soft cuff to the back of Oikawa's head is any indication.

"Get on with it, Crappykawa." 

"I was getting there Iwa-chan!" Oikawa exclaims, "I had to build up to it, now you've ruined it!" 

"Is there really a build up to ruin if everyone already knows where this is going?" Matsukawa points out, and everyone else nods along with him. Not just the two other third years, but most of the team. Yahaba wonders what's so obvious that he's not getting. 

"I was  _ saying,  _ before being so rudely interrupted, that I want to see you all succeed next year, and to do that you're going to need a strong leader." Yahaba wonders who he's going to pick. It's tradition at Aoba Johsai that the retiring captain chooses his replacement. Watari had been the only second year regular on the team this year, and as libero he couldn't take on the title of captain. "Of course, I know my shoes are hard to fill!"

"Oikawa." Another warning from Iwaizumi before he turns to address the group, but his gaze feels like it lingers on him. "Don't try to be him. Lead the team your own way."

"Yeah, there's too much Oikawa in the world already!" Hanamaki pipes up to add. 

"Why are you all so mean?" Oikawa huffs. "I was trying to create a  _ moment _ here." 

"Just shut up and tell them what they already know."

What do we already know? Yahaba wonders if everyone else knows about the pick for captain, why wasn't he in the loop? 

Oikawa sighs before continuing, "I guess there's just no mystery left anymore. Yaha-chan! I know you'll do a great job."

"Wha- me?" Yahaba chokes on his words as they fall out. There's no way Oikawa just picked him to be the captain. No way. This is Aoba Johsai, a top contender in the Myagi prefecture, they have a reputation to regain and maintain. There's no way Yahaba can be the captain. He's barely on the court. 

"Of course it's you silly!" Oikawa laughs, but it dies in his throat once he sees Yahaba's face. "Wait. Did you really not know this was coming?"

_ Ah, no.  _ Yahaba wants to snark out, but getting sarcastic with his upperclassmen probably isn't the best impression he can make in his first few seconds of captaincy. Instead he just shakes his head. 

"Oh," Oikawa reaches a hand up and scratches at the back of his head. "Sorry, I thought it was obvious I was training you to be my replacement." 

"Since the beginning of the year, right?" Watari asks, and Oikawa nods. His best friend has suspected  _ all year _ that he'd be picked for team captain and hadn't said anything? He needs new friends. 

Yahaba looks around and realizes no one else looks surprised. He's getting a few grins and nods of encouragement from the rest of the team. Kyoutani is looking at him like he's an absolute moron, and it's almost grounding. He might be thrusted into a role he definitely doesn't think he deserves, the rest of the team might be stupidly behind it, but Kyoutani will always be Kyoutani. 

The team starts to break apart and head for the locker room, but he hasn't moved. With most of the other first and second years gone, Oikawa takes the chance to speak with him semi-privately. 

"I picked you because you're the best one for the job." Oikawa explains, "You care about this team, you've cared about this team even when you hardly got the chance to play." 

"I'm never going to be as good as you. As a setter, as a captain…" 

"Hey," It's Matsukawa's hand resting on his shoulder. "Like Iwaizumi said, don't try to be Oikawa. Be yourself, do things differently. You're a good setter. You'll make a great captain." Matsukawa lets his hand rise and fall, giving Yahaba's shoulder a pat before walking away, Hanamaki throwing back a wave and following him out. His upperclassman hardly ever wasted words, unless he was goofing off Hanamaki, so he knew he meant it. 

"You guys really think I can do this?"

"Yes!" Oikawa says, almost exasperated. "That's what we've all been trying to tell you."

"You and Kyoutani make a good team." Yahaba wrinkles his nose in disbelief at Iwaizumi's words. "You might not see it yet, but you will." 

"You're the only one who's not afraid to keep our Mad Dog in line!" Oikawa chimes in with a laugh. 

The thing is, Kyoutani is a monster on the court. He could go places Yahaba will only ever get the chance to dream of, if only he could show some restraint. Yahaba could see why teams like Shiratorizawa hand picked spikers like Ushiwaka to build their team around. He knows Kyoutani could be that for them, and using him along with their usual plays and strategies they had a real shot next year. If Yahaba can get it together. 

He doesn't want to let his upperclassmen down. He doesn't want to let the team down. 

"Go shower off Yahaba, and stop worrying so much." Iwaizumi is turning and taking Oikawa with him. 

"I believe in you Yaha-chan!" Oikawa yells back as he's being dragged out of the gym. It's probably the only way Iwaizumi was going to get him to leave. 

He's alone now. The nets are down and all the balls are put away. He debates staying behind, setting back up and practicing his serves for a while. He's got a decent jump serve, but he needs to get more power behind it, all but one of their power servers just walked out of the gym for the last time. Oikawa's serves seemed impossible to replicate, and while he was great with setting tips, he never really found the words to help him with his serves. It was Hanamaki, surprisingly, that helped Yahaba develop the jump serve he had now, and he'd left him with some tips to improve. 

"Oi! We gotta close up." The gruff voice comes from the gym door. He's not sure what Kyoutani had been doing, but he's still in his practice clothes. 

"I was just…" He gestures to nothing, the gym empty behind him. Kyoutani gives him that look again. Being under his stare makes Yahaba feel  _ something _ , and he needs it to stop. 

"Come on, Iwaizumi left me the keys." Why didn't Iwaizumi leave Yahaba with the keys? Since when is Kyoutani the responsible one? Yahaba makes his way over to the door, slips off his gym shoes and toes into his other pair. He watched as Kyoutani takes out the gym keys and locks up. 

"Give me those." Yahaba demands. He's the captain, he guesses, he should be the one with the gym keys. 

"Nope." Kyoutani grunts out and turns in the direction of the locker room. 

He jogs a little to catch up, "Why not?"

"Iwaizumi left me the keys." He repeats, with more emphasis on 'me' than the last time. "Told me if I can't make it to leave the keys with Watari, but never to leave them with you." 

Yahaba gapes, he must look like a fish with his mouth hanging halfway open trying to come up with a reply. Iwaizumi didn't trust him? He had sounded so honest about Yahaba doing a good job just a few moments before. Of course he was just being polite. Yahaba didn't deserve the captaincy and he knew it. 

"Get that look off your face, you're giving me a headache." He watches Kyoutani roll his eyes, then pull open the locker room door. "He said you were too much like Oikawa, you'd be a dumbass stressing about not being good enough and overwork yourself. He never let Oikawa have the keys either." 

"So what are you now, my babysitter?" Yahaba is inherently unable to keep his snark under control around Kyoutani, apparently even when the other is actually being a decent human being. He kind of regrets his tone when it comes out. 

"Apparently." Kyoutani scoffs, angrily pulling off his shirt to start changing. "Don't give me that fucking face, I thought being vice captain and ace would be about vollyball. Instead I get a lecture from Iwaizumi and Hanamaki about 'captain and setter care'." 

Oh.  _ Oh.  _ They fall into a silence as they get ready. He's focused on picking through his bag to find his body wash, he's focused on finding a clean towel in his locker. What he's not focused on, he tells himself, is the way shirtless-Kyoutani's muscles move as he goes about gathering his things. He's murmuring under his breath as he goes, Yahaba catches little bits, "dumbass", "not what I signed up for", "stop thinking about it", and Yahaba swears, as Kyoutani turns towards the showers he hears "fucking pretty setters". 

And maybe it's telling that  _ he thinks I'm pretty _ is the only thought going through Yahaba's head as he showers, Kyoutani just two stalls away. It's probably the quickest shower he's ever taken. He's back in his school uniform and ready to head out the door just as Kyoutani rounds back into the room in just his underwear, towel slung over his shoulders. He pauses, then looks away as quickly as possible. He's not going to be that guy, he thinks, like he isn't already checking out his teammate in the locker room. 

"Dumbass. You can't leave like that." He's walking towards him now, picking up a stray towel. 

"What do you -?" Yahaba is cut short when the towel is thrown over his head, Kyoutani's hands coming up to tussle it through his hair. His hair that was still dripping wet, he hadn't even thought about drying it. 

"Trying to fucking get sick already." Kyoutani complains quietly. "Didn't think you'd become this useless this fast. Captaincy really suits you." 

Yahaba makes a noise of complaint at the insult, pushing Kyoutani's hands away and continuing to dry his hair himself. He's so confused by the interactions between them today. Kyoutani is softer, somehow, though any outsider wouldn't be able to see it. There's less bite to their words, their exchange at the game over the weekend leaving them with a better understanding of each other. Yahaba's never been able to deny to himself that he's attracted to Kyoutani, the guy is pure muscle and athleticism, but he's never gotten the chance to exchange more than a few words with him without either of them leaving bubbling with furious anger. 

"Was this part of your lesson?" Yahaba asks, face still hidden as he's bent over, towel drying his hair. 

"Might as well have been." Glancing up, Kyoutani is pulling on pants, thank god. 

"The upperclassmen really have no faith in me." Yahaba sighs. "Maybe they should have picked someone else."

"Who?" Kyoutani asks sharply. "Watari can't, and we don't know who's replacing tweedle dee and tweedle dum on the starting line, the other second years might never see the court."

Yahaba tries not to laugh at Kyoutani's referral to Matsukawa and Hanamaki. He's going to miss those two, they might have been ridiculous some times, but they made practice fun. "I mean, you're doing better than me already." 

"Shut it." 

"I-" Yahaba starts, he doesn't even know what he was going to say, but Kyoutani doesn't let him anyway. 

"The whole team knew this was coming, even me, you were the obvious choice. You're the only one blindsided by it." Kyoutani starts out harsh but ends softly. It's oddly reassuring, Kyoutani is the only person who he knows for sure who wouldn't lie to him to spare his feelings.

"Oikawa trusted you with the team. They all did. We all do." Kyoutani is somehow too close but also not close enough now. This version of Kyoutani who dries his hair and says nice things is fracturing Yahaba's fragile understanding of the world, and he wants more of it. "But they don't trust you with yourself."

"Oikawa said as captain, you take care of the team." Kyoutani hesitates, pink flushing the tips of his ears, "Iwaizumi said as vice captain, I -- no, fuck it. Lets go. I gotta lock up here too and you keep taking fucking forever." 

What did Iwaizumi say? It was right there, on the tip of Kyoutani's tongue. (Don't think about Kyoutani's tongue) He appears back to his normal self, impatiently brushing past Yababa and waiting at the door. He shoves the damp towel into his bag, runs his fingers through his hair and follows Kyoutani out of the locker room. Kyoutani's back is to him, fiddling with the stubborn lock, when Yahaba takes his chance. 

"What did Iwaizumi say, Kyoutani?" Yahaba leans in a little, voice low in Kyoutani's ear. It has the desired effect, Kyoutani's whole body freezes, but the sharp intake of breath moves his body enough that his back touches Yahaba's chest, just for a moment. Yahaba should have seen it earlier, the signs that maybe his interest isn't so one sided after all. 

Kyoutani doesn't turn around, Yahaba can see that he doesn't just blush with his ears, but the back of his neck as well. He answers quietly, "as vice captain, it's my job to take care of you." 

When Kyoutani turns around, Yahaba is blushing too, but he's also wearing a shit eating grin. 

"It didn't sound so lame when Iwaizumi said it." Kyoutani complains. 

"I'm sure." 

"Shut up, Yahaba."

Maybe if Yahaba hadn't been so nervous, he would have snapped out a  _ make me _ and they'd be aggressively making out right now. It works in the movies, right? 

Instead, he stays silent. Like he knows what he's thinking, Kyoutani gives him that look again. Being under it makes Yahaba feel something, but now he doesn't want it to stop. 

  
There's a crooked grin, Yahaba immediately knows he needs to see more of them in the future, and Kyoutani is gone. There's a promise of  _ more _ lingering in the air, and Yahaba is more excited than ever for the next season. Their season.


End file.
